User talk:Randalla
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :The Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ RE: Banner I have moved your banner within the infobox. The Manual of Style specifies that putting banners on pages is not allowed. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation good alliance pages Hey Randalla, I was hoping to get your input/participation on identifying some Good alliance pages (the alliance version of Good Nation Pages). I put some initial nominations on the category talk page and if you want to vote/comment on those and/or add more nominations that would be much appreciated! :) Rogal talk 05:32,9/11/2012 (UTC) The Apparatus edit I don't see any reason not to include historical information. Every other alliance page includes historical information such as past bloc membership (if they don't, it should be added). You don't have any right to demand what content pages should have, either. The wiki is a historical record as well as a center for current information, so it's good to include that kind of thing. It's clearly labeled "Former" and is out of the way near the bottom of the page, so I don't know what the issue is. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 02:31, Tuesday, 11 December 2012 ( ) :I don't even know how to use these talk pages, but I find it irritating that I don't have a say in what goes on my alliance's own main page, when I intend for the main page to hold current, important information only as to not clutter it up with non-current, not pertinent information. The KDF bloc page can be edited to whoever's heart's content for historical purposes, but I don't see a reason why it has to beat me in the face every time I go to edit my alliance's main page. Not ALL of our former treaties are listed on the main page, what's the deal with this stupid strip I'm getting shoved down my throat? ::Randalla, you don't own the Apparatus wiki page even though you're the Apparatus alliance leader. It's there to provide information about your alliance, both past and present. If there were issues between you and KDF and you see it as a mistake and you dont like them that's infringing upon the neutrality of the article. Articles supposed to be informative, neutral and non-biased. Rogal talk 18:37,12/11/2012 (UTC) :There's no issue between myself and anyone or any entity, it's just not important, current information. There's no section that includes every defunct treaty we've ever had, every past charter we've ever amended, and every tech raid we've ever had to fend off. The "former bloc" strip is just there like a sore thumb cluttering the page for no reason. The main page should include important, useful, current information. If we have to list every time we pick our noses on our main wiki page, it's going to be a crap page full of non-pertinent clutter. If I, as a founder and leader of a current, functioning alliance have no say in my own alliance's information page, I will simply not waste my own time trying to help keep it up to date and current, myself. --Randalla (talk • ) 01:50, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::There are several fallacies here. One, as I said, it's out of the way at the very bottom of the page. I also just made it so that it is collapsed by default, which should be entirely acceptable as a compromise at the very least. Two, do not undo edits during an ongoing discussion. That's counter-productive because it shows you have no faith in the community processes of a wiki and are not willing to work with the others in the discussion. Third, a bloc is a much more major event than a rogue attack or, as you went so far as to say, picking your nose is. You could include past charters if you so desire; some other alliances have done so. The difference is that the bloc information is readily available and easily implemented. Again, it's a notable event and is useful to keep as historical information. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 21:51, Tuesday, 11 December 2012 ( )